


Sonho ruim

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Episode: s04e04 Doppelganger, F/F, Fix-It
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Kate teve um sonho ruim.





	Sonho ruim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bad dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844067) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #057 - dream (sonho).

Kate caiu, mas Teyla a pegou pelo pulso e a puxou de volta, e então ela acordou gritando.

“Kate, alguma coisa aconteceu?” Teyla perguntou assustada, tendo acabado de acordar.

“Eu pensei… eu estava na beira e o Coronel Sheppard estava lá, ele tentou te impedir de me salvar, mas quando eu caí você me segurou.” Era tão claramente um sonho agora, mas tinha parecido real.

“Foi só um sonho ruim como os outros tiveram, você está a salvo agora,” ela disse, abraçando Kate para a confortar.

“Você tem razão.” Kate se deitou novamente, relaxando. “Eu estou segura aqui com você.”


End file.
